When I was Your Man
by BruceDiana
Summary: Songfic. Batman contemplates on how wrong he was on letting go of Diana. Now that she is with Clark, will Bruce ever get her back? (A merge of DCAU and New 52)
1. Chapter 1: When I Was Your Man

**When I was Your Man**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **While listening to the radio, a song from Bruno Mars came up entitled, "When I was Your Man". Honestly, the first thing that popped in my head as I listened to the lyrics was Bruce and Diana and thus, this fanfic was written. This is my take on how Bruce feels now that Superman and Wonder Woman are together. (Eeewww, by the way. No offense, SMWW shippers) I'm going place two verses of the song per chapter and we'll see how this goes. Read & Review :)

* * *

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_O__ur song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sound like oh, oh, oh_

Bruce opened his eyes with a groan as the sunshine rays shone through the windows. Once again, it was one of those sleepless nights. He glanced to his right only to find an empty space. _She_ was suppose to be there sleeping. He was supposed to see _her_ beautiful face whenever he woke up. It always brought a smile on his face whenever she woke up and just gaze at him. He would always place a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and she would smile at that. She would caress his face with her soft hands and he would love the sensation of it. Bruce gazed at the ceiling then closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

He slowly got up from bed and decided to grab some breakfast before hitting the training room in the Batcave. As he went down the stairs at the entrance of the cave, his thoughts clouded back to _Diana_ and her newfound love who was Clark. He knew somehow and in some way, it would eventually happen. They would eventually connect in the end.

Bruce wrapped his hands with some tape before doing a few warm-ups. He stood in front of a punching bag. First, he gave a few straight punches before moving to do some jabs. His mind eventually mused back to them. He lied to them when he said he was happy for them. How could he say the truth in front of them? Of _her_? He couldn't tell her that he still loved her. He couldn't say in front of Clark that he wants Diana back. Still, his heart wanted to do so. Bruce got angry of himself after seeing the two of them together have a moment. It was supposed to be him in Clark's position now if he had not let the chance go by.

With much anger, Bruce sent the punching bag flying across the room with a forceful uppercut. His breathing had gone ragged and his eyes filled with hate. He was stupid of what he had done to Diana. To make things worse, his comm. link beeped. He walked to the Batcomputer, typed in a few keys before he spoke, "J'onn." He greeted the green alien that appeared on the large screen. "Batman, your presence is needed in the Watchtower. The new technicians need to be briefed and Superman believes that you are the right person to do it," J'onn spoke calmly. Bruce grunted, "Alright, ETA is 10 minutes." He replied before he signed out. He went to the shower room to rinse off the sweat then clad himself with the cape and cowl.

Batman stood on the transporter, typing in the coordinates of the watchtower before beaming up. He rematerialized a few milliseconds later and he was now on board the watchtower. He walked towards the elevator to head up to the monitor bay where J'onn stood, watching the screens of different missions. When he arrived, he stood silently behind J'onn. "Batman," the Martian greeted first without even glancing at him. "J'onn," he strode beside J'onn, no longer wondering how he had managed to know his presence. "The new technicians are now stationed in the Tech Room awaiting you," J'onn was now facing him. Batman nodded before heading to the Tech room to meet with the new tech guys.

As Batman walked down the corridors, he heard a faint conversation of Fire and Ice, who were walking behind him, talking about Superman and his relationship with a certain Amazon. He felt his heart skip a beat and he almost stopped in his tracks at the sound of Diana's name. "I think they're pretty perfect for each other. Both are meta-humans and they can understand one another because of it," he heard Fire say in her Brazilian accent. "I agree. They've connected with one another. It's a perfect relationship, plus they have matching uniforms," he heard Ice agree, and then she added, "When it comes to colors, that is." Both women giggled before they passed by Batman and gave him a nod. He nodded back nonchalantly before he went to the right where the Tech Room was located.

There were four men that were gathered in a circle, talking about something. Batman stood behind them and overhead their conversations. "I'm telling you, Chris. Superman is one lucky bastard for snagging Wonder Woman," he heard a blonde-haired man, almost in his mid-thirties talk to a brunette guy, aged 30, as Bruce estimated. "He sure is. Wonder Woman's like the most wanted woman by every living guy on earth. I mean, who on earth would turn her down?" Batman felt a pang of guilt for he knew the answer to Chris's question.

'_Who on earth would turn her down?'_

That _who_ would be referring to him.

He turned her down. He loved her and yet he turned her down for he knew there would be dangers if they had pursued their relationship. He hated himself for hurting her when he told her that he no longer loved her. He hated himself for lying to her. He wanted her bad. He wanted to spend eternity with her and he no longer cared if he would've been an old man and she was as young as she was on the day he met her. He wanted to have her forever in his life. Yet, all he ever listened to was the Bat and not the man behind the Bat.

"Shall we start, gentlemen?" Batman said in his gruffest voice. The men were startled and hurriedly stood in a single file, looking at the Batman in fear. "Yes, sir," they all replied with a trembling voice.

After an hour of briefing the new technicians, Batman went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. He needed the kick of caffeine in his system after all the things he had heard. He had had enough of the torture. The torment was killing him with all the guilt he has been feeling. He saw Green Lantern sitting on a table with Shayera, his ex-girlfriend, but somehow, he doubted that they wouldn't remain as exes forever. He sat down with them at their table and they were surprised to see him. "It's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Batman is already in the watchtower," Shayera kidded before sipping her iced tea. Batman groaned in reply. John glanced at Shayera who gave an innocent look as she shrugged her shoulders. John returned his attention to Batman who was looking far away from where he was. He glanced behind him to find Superman and Wonder Woman sitting at a table nearby. They were talking and suddenly, to his surprise, Diana suddenly laughed. John sighed when he gazed back at Batman who was still staring blankly at them. It was now Shayera's turn to look at John.

"I know that you're hurting right now, Batman. I know it pains you to see them together," John said sincerely to his comrade in arms. He was very concerned with what was happening to Bruce now. He knew how much Bruce had loved Diana back. Hell, he could even remember Bruce's face when Diana slowly disappeared when they time-travelled to the future. He could sense the anguish Bruce felt when Diana was no longer standing in front of him. It was as if Bruce had lost her forever. He could not forget the surprised worried look on Bruce's face when he tried to catch Diana only to grasp the thin air from the space where she was last seen.

"I brought this upon myself, John," Batman quietly replied. Both Shayera and John remained silent, knowing that Batman was not yet finished. "I should not have let go of Diana. She was chasing me and yet, I, a bloody mortal, chose to put a halt for a love that an immortal princess has for me," Batman sighed deeply. It was a first for Shayera and John to see Bruce voice out his thoughts. They knew that Batman was a person who didn't like to voice out his thoughts. It wasn't like him at all. He was very much hurt with what has happening to him.

All of a sudden, laughs echoed through the cafeteria. Shayera and John glanced behind them and saw Superman and Wonder Woman laughing their hearts out, enjoying each other's company. "Batman, where are you going?" Shayera heard John's worried voice. She turned around only to find Batman standing up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria wordlessly. "Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon," Shayera touched John's shoulder with a concerned look on her face.

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

Batman went inside his quarters in the dormitory deck of the watchtower. He rarely used this room. He looked around the dark Spartan room. He slipped off his cowl, cape, and utility belt and placed them on top of a nearby study. He sat down on his bed with his chin resting on his clasped hands. For the first time in his life, Bruce felt every emotion tower over him.

As Bruce glanced at the chair, he envisioned his memory of seeing Diana quietly sit there with a book in hand and read while she waited for him to return. When he would, she closed the book, placed it on the table, and welcomed him with loving arms along with short passionate kisses. After that, he would take her to bed and make love to her as if it would be the last time that he would. Bruce lied down in bed with his hands behind his head and stared at the empty ceiling. He once again envisioned Diana straddled in front of him. She was looking down at him, her hair billowing towards him like curtains for a private show where it was only him that could stare at her magnificent natural beauty. She would smile down at him and would tease him by running a finger over his nose, cheek, jaw and finally to his chest. He would give up soon and eventually pull her closer to him until his lips could meet hers. In the afterglow, they would just lie down quietly. His hand would run up and down her back, feeling the softness of her cream-colored skin and she, on the other hand, would trace the scars on his chest one by one with a drag of her finger.

Bruce closed his eyes at the memories that ran through his head. If he hadn't been such a selfish idiot, he would still be living the memory he was now reminiscing. She was no longer with him. Instead, she was now in another man's arms. Specifically, with a man who was more like her. They were right all along. They were perfect for each other. They were meant to be together. He, on the other hand, deserved no one. He let go of the opportunity that was already reaching out to him. He cut down the rope towards the castle of the princess that awaited his kiss.

Bruce sighed heavily, eyes almost watering. He gave a short shake of his head then eventually decided to sleep. He preferred to have his nightmares than to dream about Diana. Somehow, the pain of having those nightmares felt numb to him already. Dreaming of Diana, on the other hand, the pain seemed to push through his heart and it hurt him to know that it was his fault.


	2. Chapter 2: When I Was Your Man

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** I just want to give thanks to all those who read and reviewed this fanfic. You all inspired me to do more fics like these. Anyways, I've decided to do both Bruce and Diana's perspective since it was suggested by one of the reviewers. So, the long wait is over. Here is chapter 2. Read &Review :)

* * *

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now, I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oh, oh, oh, oh_

That night, Batman went out for a patrol. His foot placed on top of a gargoyle's head. He leaned forward and rested an arm to look down. The streets were quiet now. Somehow, almost all of the villains that he knew were locked up in Arkham and in Blackgate. He sighed heavily. He was on top of a building that was across the Iceberg lounge. It was the same rooftop where he and Diana did a stakeout for an anonymous tip J'onn had received.

He envisioned seeing her standing beside him, waiting impatiently. Her long raven hair danced with the wind and carried her scent towards him. The wondrous fragrance had sent shivers down his spine. The man in him roared in lust as he drank in the sight of her. He did his best not to take her down then and there. When she tried to flirt with him, he did his best not to flirt back. It would have led to something more. Especially when she placed a strand of hair behind her ear, Bruce did his best not to smirk in delight.

She tried her best to show him that, somehow, their friendship could become something more, but he only thought about himself when he knew she could protect herself from the harm and danger they were to face if they would be together. She could take down the Joker and the rest of his rogues with a single flick of her finger and yet all he ever thought about was that it was dangerous.

Batman shifted his foot on top of the gargoyle's head. He looked at the people coming out of the Iceberg lounge. There were couples who had come out of the lounge with smiles on their faces. Some were still swaying a bit after enjoying their dance. Batman remembered how Diana told him that he owed her a dance. He gave himself the chance to smile when she outdid herself in solving the puzzle fast. Diana had always reminded him of that dance every time she had the chance to bring it up. He, on the other hand, never really did make the move of taking her out dancing or taking her in his arms and dance with her during the charity events they both attended. It was such a simple thing to do, but all he could use as an excuse was that their relationship would never work or Gotham was to be given priority before anything else.

Batman then remembered that one horrible night when he was injured from battling Penguin and his thugs. It was in the Batcave and Alfred had been treating his wounds. He could never forget that night.

"_Bruce," she said in a trembling voice. Diana watched in horror at the long wound Bruce had on his back. She also noticed a bandage wrapped around half his body. Diana thought that he might have broken a few ribs again. Bruce turned his head a bit to the side to gaze at her face. She moved towards the medical table where Bruce sat still, his back facing her. Alfred had been cleaning up his wounds and was about to stitch the wound close. Diana walked around the table until she could see Bruce's face. She clutched it with both hands and gazed at him for what felt like a minute. _

_Alfred cleared his throat after finishing up in stitching the wound and excused himself, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." He nodded towards Bruce, "Master Bruce," then to Diana, "Miss Diana," then he went upstairs along with the used medical supplies. The cave fell silent after Alfred left. Bruce and Diana merely gazed at each other. "Why do you let things like this happen to you, Bruce?" Diana said as she moved her hands on his shoulders. Bruce stiffened at the feel of her touch on his skin. "I have to, Diana. Gotham needs me," he said as he slowly got up from the medical table and walked past Diana to head to the Batcomputer. "You're risking your life, Bruce. You should be thankful Nightwing tracked your location or you would've been…" her voice trailed off. She couldn't say it. It scared her to say it or to let it happen. _

_Bruce stop midstride and turned to look at her, "Everyday, Princess," he paused, "We risk our lives everyday in order to help out others." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, we do, Bruce," she walked to where he stood. The click of her heels echoed throughout the cave, "but that doesn't mean that you'd let yourself die out there without anyone knowing." Bruce could hear the fear in her voice. She touched his face, "Let us help you, Bruce. You and I both know you can't do this on your own." He turned his head away from her touch, "I can take care of every situation, Princess." This time, he returned his gaze towards Diana, but he now gave her an icy stare, "Metas are not allowed in my city." He walked away from her and headed to the Batcomputer. He sat down on his chair like a king would in his throne. _

_Diana followed him immediately. Her heels were clicking fast as if she was running towards him. She forced the chair to turn towards her and glared at Bruce, "That's the problem with you, Bruce. You think you can do everything. You're so selfish at times. You think you can handle every situation without any help, but we all know that you do," she was shouting at him this time. Bruce merely looked away from her while she kept on reprimanding him. "You're such a selfish, egotistic, proud man. I have had it with you," she glared at him one last time before she turned around and left without another word. It never came to him that it would be the last time he would ever see her or even feel her touch. _

Bruce closed his eyes in regret. He never realized that Diana would eventually give up on him. How could he let such a strong, beautiful, kind-hearted woman like her walk out of his life in just a snap? He was a man of plans. He had contingency plans and back up plans for each one that he made, but this was one situation where he could never make any remedies or back up plans for that matter. He could never tidy up the mess he had done. Suddenly, few raindrops fell from the sky and soon enough rain came pouring down the quiet city. Bruce decided to end his patrol when all of a sudden, he heard his communicator beep.

"What is it, Pennyone?" He referred to Alfred. "Sir, Black Mask is back in Gotham. He's in Gotham Museum stealing a rare artifact called the "Wings of Icarus". I think he may want it for his own personal collection." Batman grunted, "Is he still in the area?" Alfred replied, "Yes, sir. I think he's on a shopping spree." Bruce needed this distraction. It was high time he got diverted from thinking about Diana.

Diana walked to the corridors until she reached the infirmary. She had noticed that the doctors were hustling and were in haste. She asked one of the assistants who was passing her way in front of her. It was a blonde woman holding a tray of used medical supplies, "What's going on?" The worry in her voice was standing out. "Batman is in a critical condition," replied the woman in a trembling voice. Diana's eyes expressed in horror at the thought of Bruce all bloody and wounded. "Where is he now?" Diana asked once again. She wanted to see him. Her heart raced in panic. "He's in the operating room right now, Ma'am," replied the woman before she ran to the supply room.

Diana rushed to the operating room and found a number of doctors working on Bruce. The doctors had kept his cowl on as they operated him. Diana's eyes were now filled with tears. Both of her hands covered her mouth when she almost uttered his name. J'onn had also been there to assist the doctors. She walked towards him, "What happened, J'onn?" The Martian looked at her for a second before he replied, "He broke a few bones after falling off a third-story building. Gladly, he landed on a pile of trash bags, but still the impact broke a rib or two. He also received long cuts and bruises maybe after putting out quite a fight. He received three deep wounds about four inches deep after being stabbed by a knife. He's still in a critical condition, but one of the doctors says that he'll survive this." Diana's worry lessened a bit, but still her heart was racing, "Who took him here?" J'onn replied calmly, "Pennyworth tracked him down after a few hours of not giving any updated sit reps, so he asked for Nightwing to go to Batman's location. Pennyworth knew that he could not treat the injuries Batman had received so he decided to let the league take care of Batman since he could use all the help he could get. Superman immediately rushed down the cave to take Batman here in the watchtower infirmary."

Diana glanced again at the unconscious body of Bruce being operated by the doctors. She knew he was vey strong for a mortal. As Superman would always joke, "Batman wouldn't let a few bullets kill him." J'onn felt the worry Diana was feeling. He could still sense the _love_ she felt for him. He touched her shoulder in comfort, "He'll get through this, Diana. He's had worst and yet he survived it. I'm sure he can survive from this. He's Batman after all." Diana's smiled didn't reach her sad eyes, "I know he will." They both got out of the operating room, leaving the doctors to do what needed to be done.

Diana sat down on one of the benches outside the infirmary. Her eyes were distant as she looked at the operating room where Batman was still being treated. She felt confusion right now. She was with Clark now and yet, she still felt something for Bruce. She had to worry about him. Bruce was one of her colleagues after all, but was that really the reason why? She clutched her head on both of her hands. Superman had sat down beside her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears gathering in her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair and frowned. They were both quiet that moment. Not one of them knew what the right words to say were. Superman took her hand in his and ran his thumb on her palm. "He'll survive this," he said as he broke the silence. Diana nodded in agreement.

Diana thought back to the days when Bruce and here were still seeing each other. She did love him and she enjoyed being with him. She couldn't forget the way he would make love to her. Bruce was very passionate with her. He was very sweet and the way he ran his hands all over her body, it was such an intoxicating sensation. She could still feel the heat of where his hands once touched her. His soft lips, she could still remember, covered every inch of her body. Diana closed his eyes as she tried to remember everything she had shared with Bruce.

After a while, Superman left her after he was called out for a mission in Metropolis City. Diana was left sitting all alone on the bench. Sometimes, she would glance at the operating room wanting to know how Bruce was doing. Her heart danced in delight when J'onn came out of the room. She wanted to hear some good news from him. J'onn stood in front her with a smile, "He's in a stable condition now, Diana. You may see him now." Diana's eyes glowed in delight. The panic and worry in her heart disappeared at the good news she had heard. "He's in the recovery room now," J'onn said with a smile this time. She nodded with a smile and J'onn felt the happiness she radiated.

She slowly opened the door to find Bruce looking very serene while he slept. She sat down on one of the chairs beside the bed. She held his hand as she gazed at his face. She touched his face at smiled. Then she frowned, remembering how she had left him that night in the cave. After she left him all alone, she kept on crying while she flew back to her apartment in New York. As she arrived in her apartment, she sat down on her bed and felt her whole world shatter to pieces. Bruce had his faults and so did she. She was getting tired of it all. She covered her face with both of her hands and wept silently, letting the tears flood through her shaking hands. Diana propped her head on the soft bed and watched Bruce sleep, then her eyes slowly closed letting her drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

Bruce woke up to find Diana with her head propped on the side of the bed. His body felt very sore after what had happened to him. He couldn't remember what had happened to him after he had blacked out. His eyes darted back at Diana, this time she was lifting her head and the sight of her beautiful face brought him delight. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly when his heart reacted at the sound of her voice. "Bruce," she uttered. His name sounded heavenly when she spoke his name. She glanced at the beeping heart monitor. She chuckled a bit and glanced back at Bruce who was smiling this time. The sight of Diana laughing was what made Bruce smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Bruce grunted, "Like both you and Superman threw me against a wall," Bruce joked. "And you still have the nerve to make stupid jokes in your situation," she chided flippantly. He chuckled a bit as he looked at Diana then it hit him.

Diana was with Clark now.

He was alone now and they were together, perfect for each other.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But, I just want you to know_

"You don't have to be here," his smile was now a frown. His voice was monotonous. She took his hand with hers, "Don't say that, Bruce." He slowly took his hand from hers, "You're no longer mine, _Diana_." Diana noted how he called her 'Diana' instead of calling her 'Princess' which he usually did. "You should be with Kent now and not here with me," Bruce closed his eyes for a short while. "I didn't treat you the way that you should've been. I didn't think for a second just how perfect we could've been," Bruce sighed heavily. He winced when he hurt one of his broken ribs. Diana acted on attending to him, but he raised his hand gesturing to her to stop. "I didn't take you dancing even though I owed you one. I didn't give you all my extra time because I was always in the cave sulking and brooding. I didn't allow myself to love you even though my heart has been screaming at me to do so," he gazed at her this time, "You were already there, Diana, but I had always been blinding myself. I hate myself for having too much pride and for being so selfish that I didn't immediately realize, you were already drifting slowly away from me and by the time that you did," Bruce paused, "I was already too late to take all those things back."

Diana fell silent for a moment. Bruce really did want her. He really did care for her. He really did feel for her. The tears in her eyes fell down to her cheeks. She didn't know what to say to him. Bruce looked away from her. "I don't want you to get hurt," he then pleaded. "Please stop crying, Diana, especially when I'm the reason why." Diana's tears even flooded more as she gazed at him. "I _love_ you, Diana. I always have and always will, but maybe it's time I let you be loved even more. It's time I let you go and let you feel even more loved. It's time I let you go and let you feel just how important you are."

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man._

"I hope Kent will show you just how much he loves you always and gives you importance. I hope he treats you better than how I did," he paused, gathering all the strength he needed to voice out his feelings for her. "Even though there was no us, _Princess_," he sighed heavily again as he looked back at her, "I believe that there was something between us and that I will never forget it." Bruce fell silent for a full minute. Diana was still gazing at him, speechless because of what she had just heard from Bruce. "You can leave now," He broke the silence between them. Diana touched his bare shoulder. Her touch felt cold against his heating skin. He once again looked away from her, "Just leave. Please," he pleaded, "It's better this way." Diana gazed at him one last time before, stood from her seat, and headed out the door. Bruce was used to seeing her walk out from him. Diana walking out of his life was the one thing he regretted the most and he hated himself for letting her do so.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2. I know Bruce is still sad, but no worries, he'll find happiness once again in Chapter 3. Thanks again, guys. Don't forget to review. - B**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Give Me a Reason

**A/N: **Sorry it kept me long to post this chapter. (Damn you, Finals!) Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story and I got some suggestions as to who should be Bruce's new love interest. One name got plenty of mention and so I placed her in the story. I've also decided to put some lyrics of other songs in each chapter. So, here it is. Once again, please read and review. Thanks – B

* * *

**When I was Your Man**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 3: Just Give Me a Reason**

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

— _P!nk ft. Nate Ruess_

It had been two months after the Black Mask incident and his confrontation with Diana. Bruce was in the Manor sitting down on one of the sofas in the living room sipping his cup of coffee. Alfred strode to his side with a white envelope in hand. "Sir, this arrived for you," He handed the letter to Bruce. "Thank you, Alfred," Bruce nodded his head before he took the paper from Alfred. It was an invitation that came from one of Wayne Enterprises' clients in Metropolis. They wanted him to fly to Metropolis to discuss further more their project that would be released by the end of the year.

Bruce snickered. He hated going to Metropolis. It was too bright for him. Every corner of the city lit up during the night even the alleys lit up brightly. It was also Superman's turf.

Superman.

Clark Kent.

The man who got _the girl_.

He shook his head slightly. His love life shouldn't meddle with his corporate life. His client was the reason why he would be heading for Metropolis.

Bruce placed the invitation down on the coffee table and leaned his back to the sofa. His mind brought him back to when Diana lived in the Manor for a short while during the new Watchtower's construction. He would always find her in the living room with an iced mocha in one hand and a book on the other. He would silently sit down beside her and she would usually jump in surprise at the sight of him. She would put down both things just to be able to caress his face. She would gaze at his azure eyes as if she could see through him. He knew that she could after all they had been through. She could see the darkness that he shrouded himself in, the nightmares that haunted him every night, and the pain of losing the people that he loved. Diana saw all those ugly things in him and she found him to be strong for that. She would always fix him by showing him just how much she loved him, but now he was broken to pieces once again.

Bruce stood up from his seat. He went to where the phone was and called Wayne Aerospace to schedule a private plane to be used for his trip to Metropolis. He no longer asked for Alfred's help when he booked a hotel for him to stay in. He knew Alfred had other important things to attend to and he needed this in order to distract him from thinking about Diana again.

Bruce went to his room and was surprised to see that Alfred had taken the liberty to pack his luggage. He chuckled, "Always prepared." He decided to head down the cave to prepare his things for his nightly outings in case he needed it.

* * *

_Two days after…_

Diana woke up and stared at the ceiling for what felt like a minute. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her. She almost jumped in surprise only to find Clark beside her. He was still sleeping soundly. She shook her head lightly with a smile and slowly lifted his arm from her as she got out of bed. She was in his apartment and she remembered what had happened last night. She was sitting down on the bed when Clark arrived. He took off his tie in rush then the rest of his suit, leaving him clad only in his red boxers. He jumped in bed and started kissing Diana. They were about to consummate when Clark heard a shout with his super hearing. He gazed at her for a second before she nodded, "Be back safely," she said to him before he zipped out of the room. When she saw him again standing by the door, he was now clad in his blue and red uniform. Clark smiled at her before he flew off. She fell asleep waiting for him and when morning came, well, his arm was now draped around her.

Diana took her robe that was laid on one of the couches. She wore it over her white nightie and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Clark had taught her on how to operate the coffee machine and she was thankful to him for doing so. As soon as the coffee was ready, she grabbed a black mug and poured herself the delicious drink. She went to the living room afterwards and sat down. She grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Diana almost spitted her coffee at the mention of Bruce Wayne in one of the headlines in the news channel. He would be visiting Metropolis that day for business matters.

Diana's heart raced. She could still remember that time in the recovery room. His words still echoed in her head. "_I** love **you, Diana. I always have and always will, but maybe it's time I let you be loved even more. It's time I let you go and let you feel even more loved. It's time I let you go and let you feel just how important you are."_ Bruce still loved her and she … was not sure if she still did too. She was with Clark now. There were times when she questioned herself if she really did love Clark or not. Diana finished her coffee in one gulp before she headed back to the kitchen only to find Clark having coffee and was clad in nothing but his blue-striped pajamas. "Good morning," he greeted with a sweet smile. She greeted back, "Good morning, Kal." Clark narrowed his eyes, "You seem confused. Is there something wrong?" Diana blinked a few times then shook her head, "No, there's nothing wrong." She sat down across him and placed her empty mug in the sink before she smiled at Clark.

* * *

Lois Lane was working on an article when Perry stood in front of her desk with a file in hand, "I've got a story for you, Lane." She looked up immediately and grabbed the file from him. She silently read the file. As she did, her eyes widened in surprise. "Something wrong, Lane?" Asked Perry when he noticed that Lois had suddenly paled in color. She immediately looked up, "Uh, nothing, Perry. It just felt chilly all of a sudden." Perry looked around and found no windows opened. Perry scoffed, "Well, are you going to take it? Because if you won't, I'm giving it to Kent." Lois immediately replied, "No, I'll take it, Perry." He smiled, "He'll be at the Wayne Aerospace Air Field." Lois got her hand bag and headed straight for the elevator. She passed by Clark who was about to speak to her, "Not time to chat, Smallville. I got a story about Wayne. Talk to you later, Smallville." Then the elevator doors closed shut. Clark just stood there, a bit of shocked, _'So that's why Diana was surprised when I saw her.'_ Clark went to his desk and sat down silently. Jimmy had passed him by and stopped in his tracks, "You okay, Clark?" Clark looked up at the young photographer, "I'm good, Jimmy. Thanks."

Lois stood with the crowd of reporters waiting to take a glimpse of the absolutely gorgeous Bruce Wayne. Her heart had been racing ever since she had gotten to the area. She was going to see him again after so long. She had to admit that she still had feelings for him. It was so hard for her to move on especially since Bruce had offered her marriage. Her eyes gazed at the hatch of the plane he had flown in. She remembered that first time she had seen him. She was amazed at how handsome he was and everything she had heard about him from others all disappeared into thin air. She had immediately gone conscious and when she heard his sexy baritone voice, she became the clumsiest person on earth.

Suddenly, the silent crowd burst in shouts and questions when Bruce Wayne had finally stepped out of the plane. He stood tall with a smirk in his face. He slowly stepped down only to be welcome by a swarm of reporters. Lois swallowed hard when she realized that he was walking towards her. She wanted to run away, but this was a story that Perry wanted her to nab and she didn't back down from any story that would be tomorrow's headline.

"Miss Lane," Bruce greeted her with that same sexy baritone voice. "Mister Wayne," Lois simply replied. He smiled at her then asked, "How have you been?" She thought about what to answer. _'Trying my very best to forget about you, but I just can't.' _She mused inside her head. "I've been well, and you?" she answered as she felt the awkwardness between them sink in. Bruce fell silent for a second and sighed, "I'm fine," he chuckled a bit, "Why don't we catch up over dinner? If you're available, that is." She nodded her head, "Yes, I am." He smiled again and Lois just wanted to faint, "Great. I'll pick you up at 8 in your apartment." She nodded back and gave a wave of her hand as Bruce got inside the Limo.

Diana was in the embassy doing her duties as the Themyscirian Ambassador. There were delegates from Africa that came in her office that morning. The delegates loved her so much for being so compassionate and loving. After an hour, her meeting had ended with them and thanked the delegates for visiting her. She sat back down on her leather chair with a sigh.

Diana opened the drawer of her desk and took a picture of her and Bruce in a frame. She ran her fingers down Bruce's smiling face. It had been a photo of her and Bruce sitting down on one of the couches of the manor. Alfred had taken the liberty of taking the picture for her and placed it in a brown frame. She was so confused now. Her head was spinning in circles. She loved Clark and yet she still had feelings for Bruce. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Hera, help me."

* * *

Bruce walked inside Metropolis Grande Hotel with Alfred following behind him and the bellboy with the luggage. Bruce went to the reception and smiled at the front desk officer, "Good morning, Miss." The lady smiled back with glee, "Good morning, Mr. Wayne," She looked down for a short second on her computer log, "Your penthouse reservation is now ready. May I show it to you?" Bruce smirked, "It would be an honor." The lady stepped out of the front desk and gestured towards the elevator. "I am Candice and here with me is Joseph. The Metropolis Grande Hotel is much honored to have you as a guest, Mr. Wayne," Candice, a petite blonde girl with luscious red lips smiled at Bruce. Joseph, a Caucasian brunette lad about 6 feet tall, nodded at Bruce with a smile. After a few minutes, they arrived in the Penthouse suite. "Welcome to the penthouse, Mr. Wayne.," Candice gestured to the white double doors. "Thank you, but we'll take it from here." Candice handed him the keys and Joseph nodded before they left for the elevator. "It seems that the lady was trying to flirt with you, Master Bruce." Bruce scoffed while opening the doors. "They all do, Alfred."

After a few minutes of settling in, Bruce was in his room sitting down on his bed watching the news. He was all dressed in a white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves and long slacks. His laptop was placed on his lap as he was emailing a few documents to his secretary regarding about the other matters and projects the corporation had been attending. "Sir," Alfred knocked on the door. "Yes, Alfred?" Alfred walked a few steps forward before he stopped, "Shall I be calling for any dinner reservations tonight with Ms. Lane?" Bruce regarded Alfred with a smirk, "You eavesdropped?" Alfred smiled, "No, Sir. I merely overheard your conversation with Ms. Lane." Bruce chuckled, "I've heard of this newly-opened five-star restaurant downtown named Pico's. Why don't you try there, Alfred?" Alfred nodded before leaving.

Bruce wasn't sure what he was thinking when he asked out Lois for dinner. He knew that she had gone uneasy on him after she had learned that he was Batman. He did love her, but she made him choose and he didn't like to choose between being Bruce Wayne and being Batman. Both needed to function together. Diana didn't make him choose. She accepted everything about him and he loved her for that. Then, he sighed heavily.

There it was again.

He once again let Diana cross his mind.

Bruce sighed and placed the laptop on the side of the bed. He ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to see her now and just have a talk with her. He missed her, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone. He didn't want everyone to know that he was vulnerable maybe except when to Diana. He showed her just how vulnerable he could be. Bruce stood up from the bed and decided to take a quick shower to have time for himself.

Diana flew towards Clark's apartment in Metropolis where she had been staying for almost a week now. Clark had insisted on letting her stay in his little abode in Metropolis. She happily accepted his offer, but didn't really sleep there on a daily basis. She would head back to the embassy in Manhattan where she regularly stayed. She landed through the fire exit so that no one would see her. She knocked on the door softly. Clark had opened it with a smile, "Hey." She smiled back, "Hey." Clark stepped back to let her in. Diana was clad in a blue blazer with a white top underneath and a blue pencil skirt that matched her blazer. Her deadly black stilettos made her even look taller. She sat down on the sofa and watched as Clark took a seat beside her.

"I've got a surprise," Clark said with a big smile. Diana looked at him in wonder then smiled, "What is it?" He then pulled out a ticket from his pocket and handed it to her. Diana read it and was surprised, "How did you manage to get a reservation at Pico's, Kal?" Clark smiled shyly, "Well, Perry handed out the salary this morning and, well, it came with that. He also had placed a note saying 'Congrats for nabbing the girl, Kent. You deserve her'." Diana then wondered, "Does he know that Wonder Woman is the girl?" He shook his head, "That would compromise everything. I just told her that I found the one. Diana immediately hugged him. "Go get dressed. That reservation is only good for tonight and we don't want to waste such an opportunity," Clark softly told her and Diana immediately hurried to change.

* * *

Alfred drove Bruce to the apartment where Lois resided. He got out of the car and went inside the building. When he was about to ask the receptionist where her apartment was, Lois had already been sitting on one of the couches in the lobby. She had a smile on her face and she looked wonderful in her black dress and heels. She stood up to meet him. Bruce gazed at her for a minute before kissing her hand. "Good evening, Ms. Lane. Shall we?" Bruce gestured towards the door. "We shall," she replied coyly. Bruce helped her get in the car before he did then Alfred closed the door for them before he ran back to the driver's seat to head towards Pico's.

Diana clutched Clark's arm with a smile on her face. This was going to be their first (expensive) date together. Clark rarely had the time (or money) to take her out on some fancy restaurant and this was their chance. Pico's was such a luxurious restaurant. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing. People were talking in hush and were enjoying the food. Diana had her eyeglasses on as a fashion tip from Clark to hide her identity to the world as Wonder Woman. They wouldn't want to divulge Clark's secret to the world. "Table for two, sir?" asked the woman wearing a red vest over a white dress shirt and black tie. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and it swayed with her as she walked towards their table. They both sat across one another. The woman handed them their menus and both started picking the most scrumptious delicacy they could find.

When Diana had finished choosing her meal, she gave back the menu to the woman. Then, something caught her eye and was surprised to see Bruce with _Lois Lane_. She had heard plenty of things about her from Clark. Diana's heart started beating faster and tried her best to calm down for she knew Clark would hear it. It was already too late. Clark had noticed it and looked at her intently, "Something wrong, Diana?" She didn't answer. Instead, he looked back to where she was staring and there he saw Bruce and Lois sitting down to one of the reserved tables. He looked back to Diana who was now clutching her head with one hand. Clark touched her hand and gave a small smile. She looked up at him, but remained silently. "What could possibly go wrong?" he asked but knew she wouldn't answer.

Clark then noticed that Lois was headed towards the ladies' room and hoped that she wouldn't see him. He knew just how her eyes were so keen when it came to detail. When she came back, she had stopped in her tracks and was looking in their direction. She smiled at them and gave a wave, then she walked towards their direction. "Hey, Smallville," she greeted, "Why didn't you tell me you'd be bringing your girlfriend here?" Lois glanced at Diana, "Hi, Diana. It's so good to see you again." Diana smiled back, "Nice to see you too, Lois." She looked back to where Bruce was sitting then said, "Why don't we share a table? I mean like have a double date. I've got Bruce Wayne with me. I'm sure you'd love to meet him, Diana." Clark then looked at Diana who just nodded with a small smile. "Sure, Lois," he replied with a smile, "We'd love too." Lois clapped her hands once, "Great. I'll go tell the waiter."

Once Lois had informed the waiter, she led them to where she and Bruce sat, "Bruce, you've met Clark, right?" Bruce looked up and felt this small twitch of pain in his heart when he saw Clark with Diana who disguised herself with a pair of glasses. "Yes, I have. Good to see you again, Mr. Kent," He held out his hand and shook hands with Clark. "Indeed, Mr. Wayne. Good to see you, too." Lois then gestured to Diana, "Bruce, this is Diana Prince. She is Clark's girlfriend." Bruce took Diana's hand and he felt its wondrous softness touched his callous hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." He said in the calmest way he could before kissing her hand. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Wayne," Diana replied back just as calmly. "I decided to let them share a table with us. It's not everyday Clark and I get to do a double date with the busy lives we have. Right, Smallville?" She glanced at Clark who immediately agreed. The waiters had prepared their table and soon enough they were all seated. Bruce and Lois sat together and across them were Clark and Diana. Bruce tried his best not to remember what had happened between him and Diana when she was sitting just across him. He knew that she no longer felt the same for him, but he was struggling. Diana didn't know what to do. She tried her best not to show that she was anxious of sitting across Bruce and she didn't want to exchange seats with Clark. Lois might get a hint and would ask plenty of questions when she would. How could they both possibly survive this? They both did their best to remain calm and act as if nothing had happened to them two months ago.

Bruce and Diana both had one question in mind: _"What could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

**A/N: More chapters coming sooner than you think :) - B**


	4. Chapter 4: Move On

**A/N: I'm doing my best to hasten the end of this fic because thinking up SMWW scenes is killing me inside out. So here it is. This song entitled "Move On" by Bruno Mars isn't really talking about the 'Moving on' you're thinking about. By the way, I might be using Bruno Mars's songs in the succeeding chapters. Reviews are always welcome. - B**

* * *

**When I was Your Man**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 4: Move On**

_How do I end up in the same old place_

_Faced again with the same mistakes_

_So stubborn, thinking I know what is right_

_But life proves me wrong every time_

The waiter had handed them each menus for them to choose their order that night. Bruce tried his best not to peek at Diana while pretending to look at the menu, but he lost to himself. He gave himself the pleasure of peeking at her for a short second before looking through the list of delicacies served. Diana had noticed his piercing stare at her and it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter in excitement. It just felt very confusing. Her mind and her heart were now in a heated argument. Her mind frequently told her that she was now with Clark and what she was feeling was very wrong. Her heart, on the other hand, told her that she rightfully belonged to Bruce.

"Your order, Mademoiselle?" The waiter spoke with his rich French accent. Diana looked up in an instant, "Hmm?" The waiter smiled at him, "What will you be having, Mademoiselle?" She smiled. Gods, she felt silly. "I'll be having _Entrecote Grille_, Monsieur," Diana replied with a sweet smile. "Excellent choice, Mademoiselle," regarded the waiter with a smile. Now, it was Bruce's turn. She gazed at him for a moment before he glanced up at the waiter, "I'll have the _Roasted Maple Orange Glazed Turkey_." The waiter nodded, "Wonderful choice, Monsieur." The waiter turned to Lois, "I'll have what he's having." She gestured to Bruce. The waiter nodded, "And you, Monsieur?" He referred to Clark who was adjusting his eyeglasses. "I'll have what the lady is having," he gestured towards Diana. The waiter nodded, "And your appetizer?" Bruce had answered for them, "_Chausson du Fromage de Chèvre_ and a bottle of your best _Pinot Noir_."

"Mmm, Appetizers," Lois said as the waiter served them up the goat cheese tarts. Lois took one and savored the taste in her mouth. Bruce and Diana took some tarts at the same time that made their hands brush with one another. They both felt the electricity that elicited in their contact. Bruce and Diana locked eyes with one another before they looked away. One small touched had flared a thousand memories for the both of them.

_Bruce had been mad that night. Anger had fueled in him and he was in the sparring room punching the bag with every forceful blow. Diana stood behind him, "Bruce!" She exclaimed. He turned his head a bit, knowing that he presence was there. "What?!" He exclaimed just as loudly as she did. "It wasn't your fault, Bruce. Stop blaming yourself," she said as she strode towards him. "I was too late. I could've saved her," his eyes now were like flames that could not be put out. "Why do you keep blaming yourself? The Joker tricked you," this time Diana was close to him. Her hands now clutching both sides of his face. "I will always blame myself. I could've given the girl a chance to live," Bruce turned his face away from Diana, "it was my job to protect her." Diana sighed, "We're not gods, Bruce." Bruce sniveled, his back turned away from Diana, "Says you." Diana now felt angry at him, "I'm not a god, Bruce. I may be meta-human, but I am no god." Bruce turned to face her again and this time, she pushed her against the wall, pieces of rubble falling after quite a force. "To me, you are," he whispered to her with clenched teeth before he crashed his lips with hers. Diana's mind clouded at the sensation she was feeling. His lips were now exploring her neck, her shoulders, and her chest. His hands were making their way to remove the clasp of her uniform. Bruce worshipped her like a goddess as his hands, lips, and tongue explored her body. _

'_Hera, please let this dinner be over,'_ Diana prayed silently as she remembered that ecstatic moment. Soon enough, their dishes were served and they ate quietly. The waiter had poured them wine before leaving to attend the other customers. "Clark, I didn't know you already had a girlfriend," Bruce said in order to start a conversation. Clark smiled at him, "It all happened to fast, Bruce. It took me awhile before I told Lois and the rest in the Daily Planet." Then Clark turned the tables, "How about you, Bruce?"

Bruce glanced at Diana for a second before he smirked, "I'm trying to get back with Lois." Lois, who had been silent the whole time, almost choked at the wine she had been sipping. Diana too had been surprised of what Bruce had just said. Then, she realized. He was no longer in love with her. Months was all he needed to forget her and move on. "You are?" Lois had asked. Bruce took her hand, "Well, yes." Lois was almost teary-eyed. Clark smiled. "I'm sure you'll be happy with him, Lois," Diana said as she smiled at Lois. Bruce's heart cringed in pain. _'If she only knew this was all just play,'_ Bruce said to himself sadly.

* * *

Bruce drove Lois back to her apartment after their dinner. She had been quiet all throughout the drive. "Something bothering you, Lois?" Bruce had asked her that it made Lois almost jump. She looked at him and silently shook her head. "If it's about what I said, I'm sorry," He sighed deeply. "It's alright, Bruce. I was just surprised, that's all." The car had come to a stop and Bruce smirked at Lois before he got out. He had opened the door for her and helped her get out. "Thank you for that lovely dinner, Bruce. I had fun," Lois said as she touched Bruce's cheek. He took her hand with his and leaned in forward until he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Lois smiled when they broke away, "Good night, Bruce." He kissed her forehead, "Good night, Lois." Then Bruce got in the car and drove off.

_Taking roads that lead me no where,_

_How do I expect to get there_

_ But when will I learn to just put you first_

Diana sat down on a couch in her apartment in New York. It had been a long flight from Metropolis and all she wanted was to relax. She took off her red heels and placed them under her dresser. She brushed her long black hair then sighed. She was so affected when Bruce told them that he was seeing Lois now. It brought a sharp pain in her heart and she hated wanting to cry. She wanted to tell someone what she was feeling right now. So, she decided to head to the Watchtower to speak to J'onn or Shayera. She changed into her costume and ordered to be beamed up.

Bruce sat down on his King-sized bed clad only in his dress shirt and slacks. His tuxedo and tie tossed on the floor. His Italian shoes were lying down on the floor. His hands were gripping his hair tightly. He was not supposed to be telling them that he was seeing Lois because he was not. He was in Metropolis for business matters and now everything was a mess. He stood up and walked barefoot to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Everything alright, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked dressed in his pajamas and was holding a nice hot cup of tea. "I don't know, Alfred," Bruce replied. "Would you like me to fix you a cup of tea, Sir?" Alfred asked in worry. He could sense that Bruce was in worry. Bruce simply nodded and sat on one of the seats placed by the counter. "May I ask what is it about, Sir?" Alfred had asked with his back facing Bruce as he prepared him some tea. When Bruce had not replied immediately, he turned to look at him, "Is it about a certain Amazon Princess?" That made Bruce look up at him. "Sir, I know you still love her. I can sense it. Miss Diana has brought happiness and light in your life. She was the one I had been wanting for you, Master Bruce. I know you let the opportunity pass by, but I think it is never too late to tell her how you feel," Alfred handed him the cup of tea he had offered and Bruce sipped quietly. "I did, Alfred," Bruce ran his hand through his hair. _'The boy surely is in dismay,'_ Alfred quietly noted to himself. "What happened, Sir?" He sat down beside Bruce and listened. "I did tell her that I love her, Alfred, but I told her that she deserved to be with Clark rather than being with me," Bruce said in a low voice. "Master Bruce, why would you say that?" Alfred touched Bruce's shoulder. "Because I'm selfish, Alfred. I only think of others rather than myself," Bruce now felt like an idiot. Everything was presented to him, but he rejected and threw it out the window. "Tell her how you really feel this time, Master Bruce. I'm sure she will understand. We never know," Alfred clutched Bruce's face and smiled, "she still may have feelings for you."

Diana sat down with Shayera in the cafeteria. Diana was drinking a cup of iced mocha while Shayera was enjoying a cup of brewed coffee. They were the only people in the cafeteria that time. It somehow brought peace and quiet to both women. "So you believe that Bruce has truly gotten over you and has decided to pursue a relationship with Clark's ex-crush?" Shayera cleared herself after what she heard from Diana. "That can't be possible, Diana," Shayera raised her hands up. Diana raised her brow in wonder. "The guy was head over heels for you. I'm sure it's all just an act," Shayera then inched forward and whispered, "Do you still love Bruce?" Diana felt like she was holding her breath and didn't know how to answer. "You can't go on feeling like this, Diana," Shayera touched Diana's hand, "Free your heart's desire or you will forever regret lying to yourself." Diana nodded with a small smile, "Thank you, Shayera."

* * *

_I come to you now when I need you_

_But why do I wait to come see you_

_I always try to do this on my own_

_But I was wrong, cause only with you_

_Can I move on_

Bruce sat down in the boardroom of AceCorp that morning. He decided to stay for a short moment after the meeting had been adjourned. He swiveled his chair to face the glass windows and looked out. Diana had been running through his mind all day. He just wanted to get her back. He thought about what Alfred had told him last night, "_Tell her how you really feel this time, Master Bruce. I'm sure she will understand. We never know, she still may have feelings for you._" Diana kept him brooding all night. He missed patrolling in Gotham. It was only time he could focus on something else other than Diana. Bruce stood up from his seat and brought the file folders with him. He was determined to tell Diana _everything_. He had had enough of the charades they were playing. It was time Diana knew the truth. He wanted Diana and no one else could stand between that. Not even the Man of Steel could come between him and the woman he loved.

_When I awake, it's you that makes me strong_

_And I know that you've been with me all along_

_So many times I forget to close my eyes_

_And listen to my heart_

_With you, life is so easy_

_Why do I make it hard_

Diana was busy taking care of some files when she heard a knock on her door. Her secretary had been out to lunch and she decided to stay and finished the paper works left littered on her desk. She got up from her seat, straightened her black pencil skirt, and went to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the man standing outside her office. He was clad in a black tux with a red tie. He was clutching his brown trench coat tightly in his arm. His gaze at her was piercing and her heart raced.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" Diana asked in wonder.

His azure eyes stared through her blue eyes, "I came to tell you everything."


	5. Chapter 5: Today My Life Begins

**A/N: The end is almost near. Anyways, here is another song from Bruno Mars entitled "Today My Life Begins". I'd like to thank those people who have reviewed the fic since Chapter 1. I truly appreciate your reviews. (You know who you are). Also, I got a few inspiration from Delta808th's PM. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review :) – B**

* * *

**When I was Your Man**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 5: Today My Life Begins**

_I've been working hard so long_

_Seems like pain has been my only friend_

_My fragile heart's been done so wrong_

_I wondered if I'd ever heal again_

Diana's heart raced at the sight of Bruce standing outside her office. She no longer wondered how he got past the security. All she thought about was that he was there. She drank in the sight of him and got a whiff of his masculine scent. It would be forever ingrained in her mind. Without a word, she stepped back from her door to let him in. _'Everything?'_ Diana asked herself when he said he would tell her everything. She closed the door and locked it to know that she wanted some privacy if ever one of her staff broke in. Diana gestured to the brown couch to know that he was welcome to sit down. She sat down next to him silently. For a minute, silence had surrounded the entire room.

"Diana," Bruce finally uttered. He was facing her now with a stiff posture. She stared at him and silently waited for him to finish. "When I told you that I love you in the recovery room, I wasn't lying. I still do love you, Diana," he paused with a sigh, "It pains me to see you with _him_ and I always wished that it were me in his position instead." He took her hands with his. Diana remained silent not knowing what to say to him. She didn't wince at the feel of his touch on hers. "When I found out that morning that you and Clark were together, I felt broken once again. I lied when I said I was happy for the both of you. In truth, I felt horrible when I was lying to myself and to you. I lied when I said I wanted him to treat you more than I did because," he kissed one of her hands. "I want to be the one who would make you feel important and loved, _Princess,_" Bruce said almost in a whisper. Whenever Bruce would call her that, it felt like music to her ears. She missed it when he would call her like that.

"I want to make it up to you, Princess. I want to have another chance with you," a small smile graced his lips, "You're the only one who has made me feel this way. You make me feel complete and alive. You're the only one who has brought the light into my life and I thank you for that, but now that you're gone," Bruce bowed his head, "I feel empty again." Diana's eyes watered as the tears in her eyes threatened to fall. "Every time I close my eyes, Princess, memories of you and I keep replaying in my head and I often ask myself if it will ever happen again," he looked back at her again, but this time, he noticed the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Bruce wiped the tears as he ran his thumb across her cheek. Diana just gazed back at him, quietly weeping. He looked down, feeling guilty that he had made her cry again. She wiped the tears that would not stop falling. Gods, she felt horrible. She gave up on him so easily. She was the only woman who understood him and she just left him broken.

"I just want you back, Princess," Bruce finally said as he gazed back at her. Diana clutched his face with both hands and smiled, "Oh, Bruce." Diana inched forward until their lips had finally met. Diana could no longer hide it. Bruce was her heart's desire and she still loved him. She could no longer deny herself especially now that he was here expressing his love for her. Her hands shifted as they ran through his soft black hair. His hands were now on her waist, firmly gripping her as if he wanted to be sure that she was really there. Diana broke away from the kiss, her hands now on his firm chest. Their eyes were locked with one another and both were panting after that passionate kiss. Diana slowly pushed on down until he was lying on the couch. She touched her cheek and smiled when Bruce closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of her soft hand. It brought warmth to him. She gently drew closer to him and kissed him once again. She felt his strong arms wrap around her. Bruce's hand then played with her hair while the other remained on her back moving up and down. His hand now tightly gripped her hair as if he never wanted to let go.

"I missed this," Bruce said with a gruff voice in between kisses. He could the smile that graced her lips. He chuckled deeply and bathed in the moment. Diana laid down on his chest still smiling. Bruce kissed the top of her hair and breathed in her wonderful scent, a mixture of jasmine and sandalwood. "Does this mean that you'll give me another chance?" Bruce asked out of the blue. She looked up at him and simply smiled at him. He smiled back for he knew what the answer already was. "I love you, Princess," he said gently squeezed her arm. Diana sat up and gazed at him. Bruce's smile had turned into a frown. He sat up as well and gazed at her, waiting for the answer he had wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you too, Bruce."

With those words, Bruce felt his heart light up. It was what he had been waiting for.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me, today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it, today my life begins_

Bruce took Diana in his arms and kissed her again. He looked at her, "I'll love you even better this time, Princess. I'll let you feel just how important to me. I'll give you all my time just to be with you." Diana smiled. She ran her hand through his hair and clasped his cheek with a touch of her hand. "Just don't change for me, Bruce," it sounded like a request from her, "You don't have to choose for me. As long as I have you, I will love you." Bruce knew he could start all over again with Diana. He wanted to show her just how much he could care for her. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her and he would do that now that she was his again. The girl was finally in his reach.

* * *

Lois was in the lobby of Metropolis Grande Hotel to visit Bruce. It had been almost days since she last saw him, but it was enough in order for her to finish the article about him that Perry had asked her to write. She was waiting for the confirmation that she could go up. "Miss Lane," spoke one of the front desk officers who strode her way. "Yes?" she looked up at the blond woman. "You can head up now," the woman said softly. "Thanks," Lois said before she headed to the elevator.

When she arrived at the penthouse suite, she was greeted by Alfred who had a tray filled with a teapot and a teacup in his hands. "Good afternoon, Miss Lane. Please have a seat. Master Bruce is still out, but he will be heading here shortly," Alfred greeted before placing down the tray on a table. He poured some tea on the cup before placing it back on the tray, "Please make yourself comfortable, Miss Lane." Lois nodded before she sat down on the comfortable white couch. "Thank you for the tea, Alfred," Lois smiled before she sipped the tea. It was peppermint and it was one of her favorites.

Bruce arrived at the penthouse and was surprised to see Lois sitting down in the living room. He took off his coat and hanged it on the back of the door. Alfred took his black tux and clutched in his arm, "Miss Lane had stopped by for a visit, Sir." Bruce nodded and strode to the living room. He had thought about telling Lois the truth and since she was already present, maybe it was the right time to do so. "Lois," he called out her name, which made Lois turn around. She smiled at him, "Hey, Bruce. I hope it was not a bother that I came to visit you." He shook his head, "I'm glad you decided to visit. I have to something to tell you." Lois raised her brow, "What's it about?" He sat down on the couch beside her.

"Remember that dinner we had the other night?" He asked her and she replied with a nod. "I lied when I said that I was trying to get back with you," he said in the best way that he could, making sure Lois wouldn't get hurt. "I don't understand, Bruce," she was now very confused. "That night when I asked you out for dinner, it was just supposed to be a friendly dinner. I'm sorry, Lois, but all I wanted was to catch up with you, to get together with an old friend. I only said that I was seeing you because I wanted to lie that I had moved on." Lois gazed at him in wonder, "To who? To Clark?" Bruce shook his head, "No, I lied to Diana." Lois's face was now crunched up in confusion, "I don't get it, Bruce. Why would you do that?" Bruce sighed, "Diana and I were once mutually in love with one another. She tried her best to show me that she did love me and cared for me, but I kept pushing her away knowing that she might get in danger. She might get used to get to me. She might be used in order for my enemies to find out who Batman really is. All I wanted was to keep her safe, but she gave up and left me for someone else." Lois clutched her face with her hand, "And that someone is Clark. How did it happen, Bruce?" He gazed at her and smiled, "In time, you will understand, Lois," then he frowned, "Will you forgive me? I used you and I'm sorry." Lois stood up and so did he. "You really love her that much?" she asked with her arms crossed across her chest. "I'd give my life for her anytime. Hell, I'd give up being Batman for her if she'd allow me to," Bruce replied with a smile on his face. Lois then smiled and hugged him, "I forgive you, Bruce. I hope you get the girl."

* * *

_Life's too short to have regrets_

_So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget_

_Only have one life to live_

_So you better make the best of it_

Diana didn't know how to tell Clark the truth. She didn't know how to say to him that she was still in love with Bruce all this time. She didn't want to hurt him. but she didn't want to lie to him either. Yes, she loved Clark, but not as much as she loved Bruce. Clark was just like a best friend to her. He was sweet and kind, but he wasn't like Bruce. Diana sighed and regretted that she gave up on Bruce. She knew that he was afraid that he would lose her just like all those girls he had loved before, but she knew she was different. She was a warrior just like him. They both fought the same battle in the same manner. Although they were the opposite, they somehow go together. She smiled when she remembered the old saying "Opposites attract".

People always believed that she and Clark were perfect for each other with their similarities in terms of costume, abilities, strength, love for the people and all that, but it didn't made any sense. You can never put a positive end of a battery with another positive end of a battery. All they will ever do is retract with one another. Their relationship was all too perfect. The one she had (and will have) with Bruce was more realistic. He represented the negative end of the batter and she the positive end. Whenever you put them together, they somehow attract one another. They were different in a lot of aspects. They would always be in a heated argument, disagreeing with another at some point, and both never backed down from a fight. Most of these would get resolved by small talk or a passionate make-up sex in his or her quarters in the Watchtower, Bruce's bedroom in the Manor, or somewhere in the Batcave. It was always a challenge for her when it came to dealing with Bruce. It was somehow a different day for her when she and Bruce were together and she somehow had gotten used to it. Diana hated herself for easily giving up on Bruce.

Clark came in their apartment and greeted her with a smile. She smiled back as she stood up from sitting on the couch. He placed his briefcase on the side of the couch and kissed her cheek. She sat back down and patted the empty space beside her. He sat down beside her, "Is there something wrong?" She sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Clark, I have to tell you something," she looked at him. He raised his brow, "What's that, Diana?" She clutched one of his hand, "Please don't get mad at me or hate me for the rest of your life for what I am about to tell you." He chuckled a bit, "What are you talking about, Diana?" She sighed again, but deeply this time. "Clark," she paused, "I'm breaking up with you." Clark's eyes widened in surprise, "What? I don't get it, Diana." She looked at him softly with her azure eyes, "All this time I thought I loved you more than just a friend, but I was wrong. I love you, Clark, but only as a friend, a best friend." Clark had remained silent, surprised with what he had just heard. Diana straightened herself in her seat, "I'm still in love with Bruce and I want to get back with him."


	6. Chapter 6: Never Knew I Needed

**A/N: We have finally reached the end of the fic. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story since Chapter 1. I truly appreciate all your positive and negative comments. Anyways, here is a song from Ne-Yo entitled "Never Knew I Needed". I hope you guys enjoy. As always, reviews are always welcome :) – B**

* * *

**When I was Your Man**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 6: Never Knew I Needed**

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

Bruce was packing his things up for his return to Gotham. He had finally closed the deal with AceCorp after a week of staying in Metropolis. That wasn't the only thing that brought a smile to his face. He had patched things up with Diana and she was just in arm's reach. He would be leaving this evening. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Sir," Alfred insisted as he strode towards the hall. "Thank you, Alfred," Bruce nodded before he sat down on the couch. He was reading the situation reports Dick and Tim had sent him last night with the laptop on his lap. "Miss Diana, Mister Kent, please come in," Bruce heard Alfred from the hall. He turned around and there he saw Diana smiling standing beside a serious-faced Clark.

"Clark," he greeted the man with the glasses with a nod. "Diana," he smiled at her. "Please have a seat," Alfred was the one who had insisted. The three of them sat down on the couch. They sat down on individual couches. Bruce and Diana sat across one another while Clark was in the middle. "We came here to talk, Bruce," Clark faced him as he adjusted his eyeglasses, "Diana told me last night that she wanted you back." Bruce glanced at Diana who blushed when she noticed him looking. "Since then, Bruce, I knew that you were always in love with Diana. She was that one woman who brought change into your life. She was the woman that was never a part of your plans. Before I was blind to see it, but now it all seems to be clear to me," Clark explained as he looked at Bruce. "If you were wondering how Diana and I ended up together, I'd like to share it to you." Bruce remained stoic as he gazed at Clark. "I guess you're not interested to hear it. Anyways," He smiled at Diana, "he's all yours." Diana smiled back at him, "Thank you." Clark stood up from his seat and so did Bruce. "Clark," his voice had the usual Batman tone. Clark faced him once again. Bruce held out his hand, "Thank you." Clark smiled and shook his hand, "You're welcome. I do believe you deserve this second chance, Bruce." Bruce nodded with him in agreement.

_For the ending of my first begin_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again_

"It was good to see you again, Mister Kent," Alfred said as he opened the door for Clark. The Boy Scout smiled with a nod, "You too, Alfred." The British butler smiled at him before closing the door. Alfred went back to his quarters in order to give Bruce and Diana a chance to have a private moment. He was proud of Bruce. He finally got the girl.

Bruce smiled at Diana who was gazing up at him. He held out his hand to help her stand up. When she did, he pulled her into a tight embrace. His nostrils flared at her wonderful scent. Diana stared into his eyes and smiled, "You finally have me." He chuckled softly, "I finally got the girl. I finally have you." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer until he brought his lips closer to her closing the distance between them with a kiss. When they pulled back to take a breather, Bruce locked eyes with her. Lust, love, and passion emanated in his azure eyes and Diana knew what he wanted. She, too, had wanted it ever since. She missed his way of passionately making love to her.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Bruce laid down Diana on the floor gently as he kissed her as if it would be the last time that he would. They both now sat upright and looked at each other longingly. Bruce had brushed away a few strands of hair that covered her lovely face. Next, his hand touched her cheek and Diana closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation. It was her turn to feel him as she mapped his face out line by line with a slow drag of her finger. He sighed deeply. God, he missed this so much. Soon enough, her fingers travelled down his neck then his shoulder. She dragged towards his tie and tugged it forward making him draw closer to her. They were now nose-to-nose, eyes piercing one another with loving gazes, lost in love.

"You were something I'd never want to have, Diana. I thought you'd get in danger. You'd be used against me or to get to me, but then I realized," he whispered with a smile, "You're someone I'd never be able to live without." Diana smiled at him and once again kissed him. She reached under his white long sleeved shirt, feeling his toned abdomen. She lifted her hand upwards until she managed to let Bruce take off his clothing, revealing his chiseled body. It was like the work of the gods. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with hairs on his neck. Bruce smirked knowing how playful Diana was. He returned the favor as his hands caressed her back and found the zipper to her black dress. Diana chuckled as she pulled away from him so she could lift her dress out of the way. "I know the perfect place to get this done," Bruce whispered in her ear. Diana nodded then Bruce took her hand and led her to the Master's bedroom. It was only half past eleven. They both had plenty of time for catching up.

* * *

_Two days after…_

_My accidental happily_

_(Ever after)_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me_

_(With your laughter)_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now, if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

It was just supposed to a short visit for Diana, but now there she was basking in glow of the moonlight with the man she truly loved. The moonlight was coming from the open balcony doors of Bruce's bedroom in Wayne Manor. Bruce had been staring at the ceiling for almost a minute. She looked up at him in wonder, "What's wrong, Bruce?" He sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Diana too sat up and watched him. It was as if he was contemplating. He looked at her lovingly, "I never thought I'd get you back, Princess," he paused, "When you left, I started telling myself that I'd grow old alone. All the people I care for either have gone or have forgotten me. Now that I have you," he shook his head then took her hand with his, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Diana. I was wrong. I was an idiot. I―" Diana shushed him when she placed a finger on his lips. "I should the one who's sorry, Bruce. I gave up on you too easily. I should've held on to you longer," she frowned as she grasped his cheek and gave a small kiss on his lips when she drew closer. Bruce then caught her as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Princess." He said as he brushed a wayward strand of hair from her face. She smiled as she leaned her temple against his, "I love you too, Dark Knight."

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always…_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the ending. I know it was short, but I wanted it to have a sweet ending. Thanks so much for following the story. I had fun writing it. Anyways, onward with the next fanfic :) - B**


End file.
